


Kirk's Sonnet 18

by LadyBArtist



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, Fun, M/M, Poetry, Shakespearean Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBArtist/pseuds/LadyBArtist
Summary: Captain Kirk, ever the Shakespeare fan, presents to us his version of Sonnet 18, dedicated to a certain pointy-eared member of his bridge crew.Author's note: Kirk and I just made this up on Twitter, and Kirk demanded that we come here and post it for you too.





	Kirk's Sonnet 18

Shall I compare thee to an Enterprise's day?  
Thou art more lovely and more logical.  
Rough transports do shake the darling atoms of Bones,  
And the mission's lease hath all too short a date.  
Sometime too silver the eye of Mitchell shines,  
And often is his golden tunic dimmed;  
And every fair alien from fair sometime declines,  
By chance, or Harry Mudd's criminal course, unchecked;  
But thee, eternal Vulcan, shall not fade,  
Nor lose possession of that "fascinating" thou ow'st,  
Nor shall death brag thou wand'rest in his shade,  
When thine eternal _katra_ to McCoy thou give'st.  
So long as I can breathe, and my eyes can see,  
So long lives this, 'T'hy'la - thee, with me.


End file.
